Tell me  I love you
by Ammy-chan1
Summary: BL One-shot DaiMao : Mao se remémore ses premiers moments avec Daisuke sur le tournage de Takumi-kun, et comment ils en sont venus à concrétiser leur amour.


**Pairing** : Daisuke Watanabe (acteur) x Hamao Kyosuke (acteur, chanteur, mannequin).

**DISCLAIMER :** Évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement, et sont libres de leurs faits et gestes. Ne prenez cette histoire que comme un petit moment de détente.

**Song :** _The otherside_ - GOMU

* * *

Tell me I love you

Sa peau était toujours aussi douce. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il la caressait, Mao avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. C'était sans doute ce qui lui manquait le plus lorsque son petit ami partait vaquer à ses propres occupations, son travail. De toute façon, lui aussi était occupé, quand il devait jouer ses pièces de théâtre, ou animer ses émissions de radio. Mais dans ces moments-là, la seule chose qu'il attendait impatiemment, c'était de pouvoir le retrouver, une fois par semaine, dans son appartement.  
À côté de lui, Daisuke dormait profondément, sans doute encore trop épuisé par leurs activités. Ou simplement parce qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer du Vietnam, et qu'il s'était précipité chez son petit ami.  
Doucement, Mao resta accroché à son bras, caressant son torse en même temps, et blottissant son visage dans son cou en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était plus pareil, depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté de tourner ensemble sur la série de films qui les avaient réunis : _Takumi-kun_. Avant, ils pouvaient se voir tous les jours, tourner ensemble, manger ensemble... Dormir ensemble, même. Et cette époque lui manquait. Certes, il fallait maintenant qu'ils partent chacun de leur côté pour continuer leur carrière, et ce n'était pas comme si l'un et l'autre avait été un réel débutant, en commençant. Mais Mao ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter l'époque.  
Et, en humant le parfum naturel de Daisuke, il repensa à cet instant. Cette nuit-là, où ils avaient compris leurs sentiments respectifs. Cette nuit où ils s'étaient promis tant de choses en si peu de mots.

* * *

C'était il y a trois ans. Le tournage du second film _Takumi-kun_ venait de démarrer. Second pour la saga, mais tout premier pour Mao. Le réalisateur ayant changé entre les deux, une grande partie du casting avait été remaniée, dont les deux rôles principaux. Et Mao avait hérité du héros, Takumi, alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà joué dans d'autres films, d'autres pièces. Et même des séries musicales, comme les comédies de _Prince of Tennis_. C'était d'ailleurs là-bas qu'il avait rencontré Daisuke. À l'époque, lui aussi l'appelait _Dai-chan_, comme les autres. Mais avouons-le, il n'en avait pas été très proche. Et savoir qu'il jouerait son amant dans ce film, ça ne l'avait rassuré qu'à moitié.  
Parce que, au-delà du fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, Daisuke avait déjà vingt-sept ans. Neuf ans de plus que lui. Et ça, c'était quelque chose d'impressionnant, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il tenait ce genre de rôle. La première fois qu'il devait faire semblant d'être amoureux d'un homme.  
Si seulement il n'avait pu faire que semblant.  
Dés le début, Mao avait été impressionné par sa classe, sa décontraction, son élégance, son sourire éclatant qui mettait tout le monde à l'aise. Et avec son expérience, il pouvait même lui donner des conseils.  
Et qui était-il, en face ? Même s'il avait plusieurs films à son actif, il n'en restait pas moins un débutant, un pauvre gamin de dix-huit ans, sans réelle expérience, surtout en matière amoureuse. Même Yuki, l'acteur jouant Morita, qui était un personnage censé être plus jeune que Takumi, était plus âgé que lui de trois ans. Mao était vraiment le plus jeune. Et en plus, il n'était pas très à l'aise, et mettait parfois son professeur dans l'embarras. Après tout, s'il avait vraiment le physique et l'attitude pour jouer son personnage, il n'avait jamais touché un violon, et avait dû prendre des cours intensifs pour pouvoir jouer.  
Il devait l'admettre, cela lui avait permit de se lier d'amitié avec les autres acteurs. Tous gentils, agréables. Mao avait régulièrement gardé contact avec eux, notamment à cause de leurs émissions communes, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.  
Toutefois, c'était différent avec Daisuke. L'ensemble des scènes ne se déroulaient pas trop mal, en général, et son _senpaï_ le mettait très à l'aise. Il lui affichait toujours un sourire rassurant, l'encourageait, lui disait ce qui n'allait pas. Même pour les scènes de baiser, il était toujours parvenu à le mettre à l'aise. Mao se disait souvent qu'il devait le voir comme un ami, ou peut-être même comme son protégé. Mais jamais comme lui le regardait. Pas avec ses sentiments.  
Une fois, oui, une fois, il s'était dit que _peut-être_, au vu de l'ambiance du film, et de leurs rôles respectifs, lui avouer ses sentiments ne le choquerait pas autant que dans un autre cas de figure. Mais il ne fallait pas être naïf. _Takumi-kun_ n'était qu'une série fantasmée, tirée d'un manga et destinée à un public féminin. Il ne reflétait en rien la réalité des homosexuels. Et peut-être que, de ce fait, tous ceux qui travaillaient sur le tournage ne voyaient en ce film qu'un rêve, qui ne devrait surtout jamais devenir réel.  
Alors, il avait renoncé.  
Sauf que son amour et sa timidité en avaient décidé autrement. Et cela s'était vu pour la scène la plus importante du film. Celle qui était attendue, le plus souvent, par les spectatrices, et par Mao lui-même, tellement il la craignait. Cette scène où il se retrouvait presque nu dans ce lit avec Daisuke, en train de se laisser faire, tandis qu'il l'embrasserait, afin de jouer leurs deux personnages, Gii et Takumi, en train de faire l'amour.  
Mao n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine. Sa carrière ne lui en avait jamais laissé le temps. Et encore, ça aurait pu aller, avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pas avec celui qu'il portait dans son cœur. Ça non.  
À chaque fois que Daisuke le touchait, posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, ou dans son cou, en mimant une étreinte amoureuse devant tout le monde, le jeune homme se crispait, et son partenaire le sentait. Une fois, il avait même eut un rire nerveux, obligeant le staff à couper. Et le réalisateur lui avait demandé de faire une pause.  
Mao ne voulait pas être un poids. Il ne voulait ralentir personne, surtout que le film n'était qu'une petite production. Mais s'il n'arrivait pas à jouer correctement cette scène, il bloquerait tout le tournage, et ça lui faisait horriblement peur.  
Jusqu'à arriver à cette nuit. Oui, cette nuit-là.  
Depuis le début, Daisuke et Mao dormaient dans la même chambre, étant donné que le tournage se faisait assez loin de la ville, et que, pour gagner du temps, ils logeaient sur place.  
Aucun des deux n'avait réussi à dormir. Et Daisuke, voyant bien que Mao était mal à l'aise, à cause de la scène, l'avait rassuré, en le regardant dans le noir, éclairé par les reflets de la lune. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas osé le regarder, de peur d'être encore plus intimidé. Et sans doute que, Daisuke l'ayant mal interprété, ce dernier était venu se glisser dans le lit de Mao, malgré les protestations, afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Tout d'abord, le jeune homme n'avait rien compris. Mais bien vite, son partenaire lui avait expliqué, après le baiser volé, que, puisqu'ils ne dormaient pas, ils pouvaient essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait. Si c'était à cause du trac que Mao n'arrivait pas à se détendre pour cette scène particulièrement.  
Mao aurait vraiment aimé lui dire. Oh oui, il aurait vraiment aimé. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et avait laissé faire Daisuke, lorsque ce dernier avait défait son pyjama.  
Et il se souvenait de cette scène comme si c'était hier.

- Si c'est parce que c'est devant le staff que tu es gêné, tu peux te dire que c'est juste une mise en scène, murmura Daisuke. On ne s'expose pas réellement. Gii et Takumi font ça seuls, dans une chambre fermée à clé.  
- Je... Je sais, balbutia Mao en sentant son torse à découvert.  
- Ou alors... Est-ce que c'est moi qui m'y prends mal ?  
- Ah, non non ! Pas du tout...  
Mao ne savait plus du tout où se mettre en distinguant son partenaire dans le noir, voyant que ce dernier enlevait aussi son haut de pyjama. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il se mordit la lèvre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Daisuke :  
- Tu es sûr ? Écoute, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, et je sais que tu n'as aucune expérience. C'est vraiment pour t'aider que je...  
- Ce n'est pas toi, avoua le jeune homme. C'est moi...  
Daisuke arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, mais Mao n'ajouta pas un mot de plus à ce sujet :  
- Essayons juste... Profitons du fait qu'il n'y ait personne...  
- Tu as raison. Ici, on ne gâchera pas de pellicule, plaisanta son partenaire. Tu es prêt ?  
Mao hocha la tête, et, quelques secondes après, sentit les lèvres de Daisuke contre les siennes. Il adorait et détestait ce contact, parce qu'il pouvait enfin toucher l'homme de ses rêves, mais en même temps, savait que ce n'était qu'un baiser de cinéma. Et c'était le plus détestable.  
Mais le baiser ne s'éternisa pas, et ce fut dans son cou que Mao sentit les lèvres de son partenaire, le faisant frissonner. Et bien vite, les réactions s'enchaînèrent, et le jeune homme sentit ses muscles se contracter, à cause de sa nervosité, ce que Daisuke ne tarda pas à sentir :  
- Mao...  
Il se stoppa, et caressa sa joue :  
- De quoi tu as peur ? Ce n'est que du cinéma, je ne vais pas te manger.  
Rien qu'entendre ces mots fit du mal au jeune homme, qui tourna la tête sur le côté, évitant ainsi de lui montrer son regard. Il savait qu'il était populaire à cause de ses grands yeux, chose rare pour un asiatique, mais là, s'il pouvait se passer du fait que ses larmes devenaient plus facilement visibles, il ne s'en priverait pas.  
Toutefois, Daisuke ne sembla pas vouloir le laisser faire, et prit son menton :  
- Mao... Quelque chose ne va pas. Et si tu n'en parles pas...  
Il n'eut toutefois le temps de finir, puisque Mao était déjà en train de l'enlacer, entourant son cou avec ses bras. Sans attendre, il alla même blottir son visage contre l'une des épaules larges de son partenaire, afin d'y enfouir son nez :  
- Réessayons... Je... Je ferai des efforts.  
- Arrête...  
- S'il te plaît... supplia le jeune homme.  
- Ça suffit !  
Daisuke attrapa les poignets de Mao, et les plaqua contre l'oreiller, immobilisant ainsi le jeune homme. Sa force était largement supérieure à celle de son partenaire, de part sa carrure et de son âge plus avancé, alors bien évidemment, le jeune homme ne pouvait lutter. Et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Daisuke, l'espace d'un instant, avant de chercher un objet quelconque à fixer, afin d'éviter de continuer :  
- Mao ! Je suis ton partenaire, oui ou non ?  
- Oui, mais...  
- Je suis ton ami, ou pas ?!  
- Si, mais...  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis rien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais comme si je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ? Je suis Gii, tu es Takumi. Rien qu'avec ça, on ne devrait pas se cacher nos soucis si ça empiète sur notre travail ! Tu comprends, ça ?  
- Dai...  
- Alors dis-moi ! Je déteste te voir...  
Mais Daisuke ne put continuer sa phrase, puisque, malgré l'obscurité, il put apercevoir des larmes couler sur les joues de Mao.  
Il venait de le faire pleurer.  
Et c'était détestable :  
- Pardon... Je ne voulais pas te disputer...  
- Je n'en peux plus, avoua Mao.  
- Quoi ?  
Daisuke ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son partenaire, mais sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec un baiser de cinéma. Non, celui-là était réel, rempli de sentiments. De sentiments à son égard.  
Et il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin, cette fois.  
Sauf que, Mao, lui, en avait visiblement besoin, puisqu'il sembla regretter immédiatement son acte, et se recula. Mais avant même de pouvoir se justifier, il fut plaqué une nouvelle fois contre le matelas, Daisuke l'immobilisant.  
Et ce n'était plus pour lui faire la leçon :  
- … Mao...  
Il l'embrassa à son tour, mais cette fois, avec plus de fougue, et plus d'émotions. D'abord surpris, Mao se laissa faire, emporté par la passion de son partenaire, qui lui faisait presque tourner la tête. Néanmoins, quand il rompit le contact, le jeune homme se sentit rougir, en pleine incompréhension :  
- Dai... Je...  
- Je sais ce que tu ressens.  
Daisuke avait ressentit la même chose. Depuis le début. Depuis même leurs comédies musicales, alors qu'ils se voyaient de loin. Comment est-ce qu'un garçon aussi mignon, aussi déterminé, aussi pur, aurait pu échapper à son regard ? Daisuke était tombé amoureux, dés qu'il l'avait vu, mais il avait eut peur, lui aussi. Peur à cause de son âge, peur à cause de ses sentiments, peur d'être un frein pour la carrière, ô combien prometteuse, de son petit protégé.  
Mais s'il avait su, dés le départ, que ses sentiments étaient partagés... Alors il aurait pu agir plus tôt. Et voyant son visage encore abasourdi, il ne semblait pas avoir compris. C'était aussi quelque chose que Daisuke aimait chez Mao.  
Alors, pour lui faire comprendre, il relâcha ses poignets, et vint lui donner un chaste baiser. Puis, doucement, sa langue tapota contre les lèvres du jeune homme, afin de l'inciter à ouvrir la bouche, et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il cherchait.  
Et cette fois, Mao comprit. Jamais encore, Daisuke n'aurait fait quelque chose d'embarrassant pour juste le rassurer. Non, pas avec lui. Il sentait ses émotions dans son baiser.  
Il les avait comprit.  
Ouvrant timidement la bouche, Mao accueillit la langue de Daisuke, et joua légèrement avec, très embarrassé. Ça n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec leurs baisers de cinéma.  
Mais profitant de leur proximité, son partenaire n'attendit pas pour faire glisser ses mains le long du corps de Mao, décollant ses lèvres pour caresser sa peau avec, partant du menton, longeant le cou, pour arriver au torse.  
C'était un flot de sensations nouvelles pour Mao, encore inexpérimenté, qui tourna la tête, et laissa un gémissement filtrer ses lèvres :  
- Ah...  
Immédiatement, il se couvrit la bouche, mort de honte. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Daisuke ne fit qu'afficher un sourire rassurant, et prit les mains de Mao pour l'empêcher de se couvrir la bouche plus longtemps, et les embrassa :  
- … Ne sois pas timide...  
Puis, avec beaucoup de tendresse, il recommença à embrasser le torse de son partenaire, tandis que sa main s'égarait à son bas-ventre. Mao laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement, et, rouge de honte et d'excitation, serra l'oreille contre lui d'une main, tandis que l'autre allait caresser les cheveux de Daisuke.  
Ce dernier apprécia la marque de tendresse, et en eut un sourire, avant de mordiller la peau blanche de Mao au niveau du ventre, laissant des traces rouges sur ce corps si pur, afin de laisser ses premières marques. Oui, il était jaloux, mais refusait de l'admettre, alors il marquait déjà son territoire, sans même que son partenaire ne s'en rende compte.  
Et ledit partenaire, quant à lui, se laissait totalement faire. Même s'il avait un peu peur, il se sentait en confiance avec Daisuke. Il avait toujours prit soin de lui, sans condition, et sans restriction. Mao était même prêt à lui confier ses craintes et ses rêves, comme preuve d'affection, s'il le fallait. Alors son corps, surtout pour découvrir des sensations aussi délicieuses, bien que troublantes, il ne s'en priverait pas.  
Daisuke le sentait. De ce fait, il y alla plus franchement, et profita de la position pour frotter son bassin à celui de Mao, qui recommença à gémir, et s'accrocha au cou de son partenaire, afin de se rapprocher au plus près. Serrant même ses jambes autour de sa taille, il descendit ses mains dans le dos de Daisuke, afin de s'y accrocher, et le caressa. Ce dernier laissa échapper quelques soupirs de bien-être, et continua de frotter, avant d'embrasser tendrement le cou de Mao.  
Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, et, très lentement, afin de ne pas brusquer le jeune homme, Daisuke le retourna, et se plaça derrière lui. Agrippant ses hanches, il glissa l'une de ses mains à l'entre-jambe de Mao, recommençant à la masser, tandis que l'autre venait titiller ses boutons de chaire roses, déjà durs à cause du plaisir, ce qui le fit sourire.  
Embrassant son cou, il descendit à son dos, puis enfin, le relâcha doucement. Mais ce n'était bien sûr que temporaire, puisque, bien vite, l'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'au fessier de Mao, et commença à le préparer.  
Laissant échapper un glapissement de douleur, Mao se contracta, mais Daisuke vint aussitôt souffler sur son oreille, afin de le rassurer :  
- Détends-toi... ça ne durera pas longtemps...  
Son autre main vint serrer avec force celle de Mao, qui s'y agrippa, comme pour transmettre sa douleur, mais aussi son amour. Si c'était Daisuke, alors tout allait bien. Et ce dernier profita de ça, continuant quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter.  
Déglutissant en repensant à l'acte qu'il allait commettre, il serra la main de son partenaire avec plus de force, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, pénétrant Mao. Et il savait qu'il était le premier, vu le cri poussé par ce dernier.  
Très lent, Daisuke alla le plus loin possible, et continua d'embrasser et de souffler dans le cou de Mao, afin de le rassurer. Il le sentait crispé. C'était sûrement très douloureux, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait lui faire subir.  
Mais une fois au fond, Daisuke eut presque l'impression de devenir fou, et les gémissements du jeune homme ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à se calmer. Aussi, il démarra un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, donnant des coups de rein très légers, afin que son partenaire s'habitue à l'intrusion, et ne ressente plus que du plaisir.  
Mao, lui, était aveuglé, à la fois par le plaisir, et par la douleur. Serrant avec force la main de Daisuke dans la sienne, son autre main s'agrippait aux draps et à l'oreiller, tandis que ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation, elle était trop nouvelle.  
Toutefois, et plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crû, la souffrance s'effaça, ne laissant place qu'au plaisir, qui le fit gémir, cette fois d'extase. Il avait presque envie que Daisuke aille plus vite, et le signala avec un gémissement plus que significatif.  
Daisuke comprit le message, et accéléra la cadence, étant tout ce qu'il souhaitait, lui aussi. Il désirait Mao depuis si longtemps, et l'entendre gémir, sentir sa peau tressauter sous ses caresses et ses coups de rein, et le voir rougir à cause du plaisir qu'il lui donnait, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être le plus heureux des hommes.  
Passant par une zone plus sensible que les autres, Daisuke entendit Mao gémir de façon plus brutale et spontanée, et recommença avec un sourire. Bien vite, Mao en réclama plus, voulant qu'il repasse par le même endroit, et se cambra en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son partenaire. Ce dernier s'en sentit plus qu'excité, et accéléra encore, comprenant qu'il avait touché la prostate, afin d'aller encore plus loin.  
Et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, les deux amants se relâchèrent en même temps, poussant un râle de plaisir commun.  
Reprenant son souffle, Daisuke se retira, mais continua d'embrasser le cou de Mao, afin de le détendre. Puis, doucement, il caressa sa taille, et souffla un air chaud. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Mao pouvait clairement y distinguer des mots. Des mots d'amour, qu'il lui retourna aussitôt, avant de s'endormir, complètement épuisé.  
Dormir dans les bras de son petit ami, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

* * *

_Take me- Lalalalalala~_

La mélodie du téléphone réveilla doucement Mao. Un peu endormi, ce dernier se frotta les paupières, et sentit un cœur battre un peu plus vite contre sa joue. Levant les yeux, il vit Daisuke, réveillé, en train d'éteindre le réveil se trouvant sur son portable.  
Ah, oui... Il avait dû s'endormir, et rêver de leur première fois. Cela faisait longtemps, et cette idée fit sourire Mao.  
D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'était depuis ce jour qu'il avait pu réussir à se calmer, pour les scènes érotiques de _Takumi-kun_. Parce que oui, il y en avait eut plusieurs. Quatre films, en tout, même si dans l'un d'eux, lui et Daisuke n'étaient pas en tête d'affiche. Autant de succès, ça avait surpris tout le monde. Et pourtant, les critiques récurrentes saluaient bien souvent la performance des deux acteurs, et la sincérité de leurs sentiments, surtout pour les scènes un peu plus osées. Était-ce réellement ce qui avait contribué au succès de la saga ? Peut-être en partie, mais ni Mao, ni Daisuke n'avaient eut envie de se poser la question.  
Ils s'étaient refusés d'avouer au reste du monde leur relation. Pourtant, ils savaient bien que, s'ils annonçaient qu'ils étaient en couple, une grande partie de leurs fans l'accepteraient avec joie, et ce à travers le monde. Mais d'un autre côté, ils voulaient aussi garder leur vie privée. Et si ça venait à se savoir, qui sait de quel œil est-ce que les gens regarderaient leurs films ? Ce ne serait plus un jeu d'acteur, mais simplement une biographie de leur relation, du moins, pour les plus langues de vipères. Et ils ne voulaient pas saboter la série qui leur avait permit de comprendre leurs sentiments.  
En pensant à ça, Mao alla se blottir un peu plus contre Daisuke, puis comprit quelque chose, et leva la tête :  
- Ta musique, là... C'était pas le générique du _Verre irisé_ ?  
Soit du deuxième film _Takumi-kun_. Mais Daisuke ne fit que sourire :  
- Tu as reconnu ? Je la garde surtout pour quand je ne suis pas avec toi. Ça me permet de me souvenir encore de ces moments si précieux qu'on a passé ensemble.  
Mao se sentit rougir, mais surmonta sa timidité pour embrasser son petit ami sur la joue :  
- On pourra en créer d'autres, non ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, fit Daisuke en embrassant le bout du nez de Mao.  
Puis, sans attendre, il se leva, ignorant sa nudité, et reprit son portable pour regarder l'heure :  
- Il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on annonce notre nouveau projet.  
Mao eut un sourire. Enfin, un nouveau film où ils auraient tous les deux les rôles principaux. S'ils s'étaient revus pendant des interviews, des émissions, ou même pour le tournage d'un DVD sur les host clubs, ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur projet :  
- Dis, Dai...  
- Hm ?  
- À force de jouer ensemble, tu ne crois pas que les fans vont finir par se douter de quelque chose ? Pour nous, je veux dire...  
Daisuke se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis poussa un soupir :  
- Très franchement, je ne pense pas.  
Puis il afficha un sourire malicieux :  
- Au pire, celles qui en feront la théorie passeront toujours pour des fujôshis* en plein délire. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, comme on dit : « pour cacher un arbre, mets-le dans une forêt ». On tourne ensemble, on fait semblant, et ça paraît tellement poussé que ce ne serait pas crédible qu'on soit un couple.  
- Je ne suis pas convaincu, répondit Mao avec une moue.  
Mais bien vite, Daisuke se rapprocha, et se pencha en avant pour coller son visage contre celui de Mao. Rougissant, ce dernier ne sut que dire, mais un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son petit ami :  
- Un peu plus de conviction, s'il-te-plaît. Si tu n'y mets pas la volonté, c'est sûr que ça va pas aider.  
- Pardon...  
- Je plaisante.  
Daisuke fit un très léger smack à Mao, qui apprécia le geste d'affection. Et, sans s'arrêter là, il attira le jeune homme contre lui, afin de le soulever avec le drap :  
- Tu viens avec moi sous la douche ? Ça m'a manqué qu'on ne puisse plus le faire, au Vietnam.  
- Il n'y a pas que la douche, non ?  
- Tu as raison... Il y a aussi le lit.  
Mao se mit à rougir, ce qui fit rire Daisuke. Et le jeune homme aimait toujours autant le voir ainsi, si beau. De ce fait, il ne résista pas, et enlaça le cou de son petit ami, afin de s'y blottir, tandis que ce dernier l'emmenait jusqu'à la salle de bain.

*Fujôshi = littéralement « fille pourrie », ou au Japon, grande adepte des histoires Boy's Love et autre sous-entendus homosexuels.


End file.
